Minha unica Estrela
by Girnevra Malfoy
Summary: “Você também sempre será minha única estrela”


N.A. : Essa história se passa uma noite antes do confronto com os Volturi, mais não contem nenhuma cena do livro e nem nada.

É apenas uma cena que me veio, pensando como Jacob tentaria explicar que ama e sempre sera fiel a Reneesme e que ela sempre será a UNICA mulher na vida dele. (Que inveja, bem que eu queria uma homem tão fiel assim, buabuabua)

_**Deixa eu arrumar aqui... já levei puxão de orelha por ter escrito o que escrevi.**_

**_Eu não sou Fã de Bella e Edward de crepusculo. Deixe-me dizer bem claramente, eu amo o livro, a historia que se passa e no total amo 98% de todo os personagens do livro, mais não gosto do par principal. Ok?_**

**_Sinceramente espero que gostem, estou esperando comentarios por favor..._**

Bjos

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Reneesme_**

**_E_**

**_Jacob._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Ela era tão linda de se ver que não duvido que meu coração esteja acelerado.**_

_**Estou ao lado do seu berço a olhando e não quero a tocar, não quero ver o que se passa na sua mente tão pequena e tão brilhante.**_

_**Seus olhos focam no meu, e se eu pudesse soar eu com certeza já estaria completamente molhado. Suas mãozinhas abrem e estica seus braços para mim, ela quer colo.**_

_**Dói em meu peito, mas me recuso a pega-lá, pois ainda não estou acostumada com seus pensamentos tão doces.**_

_**Sei que Rosalie esta no outro cômodo esperando apenas um movimento em falso para acabar comigo, mas isso não me intimida, o próprio Edward me concedeu esses minutos privativos com ela.**_

_**Ela faz uma cara desgostoso quando vê que não faço movimentos para pega-lá, mais sei que não ira chorar, é orgulhosa como o pai para demonstrar essa fraqueza.**_

_**Seus olhos focam no meu, sei que tenta falar comigo, me desculpe meu bebê... mais hoje quem vai falar sou eu.**_

_**Abaixo a grade de proteção do cercado e me ajoelho, focando meus olhos no seu.**_

_**- Você tem noção do que é o amor, meu anjinho? – Ela solta um riso feliz, sei muito bem que ela me confirma essa pergunta – Sabe... temos que conversar a sério hoje.**_

_**Não há como evitar e a pego no colo, levando-a para a cadeira de balanço no peitoral da janela e lá me sento com ela virada para mim.**_

_**- Olha aquelas estrelas bem longe... esta vendo? Sabe... foi quando você nasceu que uma estrela igualzinha aquela que brilha lá fora nasceu bem aqui dentro. – levo seus pequenos dedinhos até o meu coração e seus olhinhos se concentra lá. – Ela nasceu com seu nome estrito em letras bem grandes, tão grandes como a lua é lá no céu. Só que lá dentro não tem espaço pra mas ninguém, não como o céu tem espaço para sempre mais uma estrela, e até mesmo as vezes para as estrelas fugazes da vida. Lá dentro só tem espaço para uma única estrela, e ela é a única que brilha tanto no universo inteiro, é não importa quantos séculos ela fique acessa, não quero e nunca vou deixar se apagar, saiba sempre que você será a única a brilhar no meu universo e será a minha luz no fim do túnel.**_

_**Meus olhos enchem de lagrimas e meus pisco tentando retirar qualquer vestígio de lagrimas que possam escorrer.**_

_**Sua mãozinha encosta em meus olhos e seus olhinhos fecham.**_

_**Vejo a minha imagem na sua mente, envolta em uma luz cinza do luar, e sei que ela esta escutando cada detalhe de minha voz.**_

_**Escuto sua pequena voz em meus pensamentos como uma canção de ninar.**_

_**"Você também sempre será minha única estrela"**_

_**Ha abraço forte, porque apenas amanha poderemos saber o que acontecera das nossas vidas. Será apenas amanha que saberemos se continuarei ao seu lado, porque amanha não pouparei esforços em te proteger, minha estrela brilhante.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Reneesme_**

**_E_**

**_Jacob_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**


End file.
